Recovecos
by Cos Malory Black
Summary: Mira sin ver con el corazón latiendo aún con rapidez y piensa que es curioso que Lily le esperara sobre ese viejo mueble, su favorito, de líneas fuertes y sencillas y olor a tinta derramada y papel guardado en cajones ocultos. Inteligente y con recovecos.


**Pairing:** Sirius/Lily

**Autora:** chilvicos . livejournal . com

**Nota:** No estoy segura de haber puesto el rating bien, así que si no lo está y alguien me corrigue, muchísimas gracias. :)

**Nota2: **No, no es ni remotamente probable que algún día aprenda a poner títulos a los fanfics. Por si os lo preguntábais y habéis tenido el valor de entrar a pesar de él. . 

* * *

Sube las escaleras de dos en dos y camina a largas zancadas que levantan el polvo a su paso, el eco de sus pasos reverberando entre las paredes del pasillo gris por los años. Llega hasta la última puerta antes de pararse y la empuja con inesperada suavidad, más bien lentitud, evitando casi los quejidos de los herrumbrosos goznes. Una luz neblinosa y difusa se cuela por los resquicios de una persiana agujereada, y llena los pocos espacios vagamente iluminados del polvo casi compacto que flota en el aire e impregna el aire de olor a cerrado. 

Entrecierra los ojos, intentando asimilar los contornos de la habitación, y antes de lograrlo, ella.

-¿La casa de los gritos? En serio, Black.

Lily.

Gira la cabeza hacia la voz, hacia la izquierda, y la intuye sentada sobre lo que sabe que es un escritorio antiguo lleno de cajones y departamentos ocultos. Un haz de luz roza a ratos un tobillo cubierto con un pantalón tejano que se balancea ligeramente en el aire, y lo demás son sólo formas vagas, esbozos de Lily.

Traga saliva.

-¿No querías discreción?

Ve descender otro tobillo y apoyarse las manos en el escritorio, y Lily se ayuda con un pequeño salto para ponerse de pie delante del mueble. Cuando habla, Lily utiliza un tono suave y femenino que a la vez o al menos cuando se trata de él, siempre arrastra un poco de sarcasmo, un poco de reprimenda.

-Una cosa es discreción y otra cosa interrumpir ilegalmente en una propiedad ajena.

-Esta casa no es de nadie.

-Hubiera servido la biblioteca.

-¿Y por qué has venido?

La ve coger aire y expulsarlo mientras gira la vista hacia la ventana, molesta. Sirius ve una brecha e insiste, no sabe si buscando pelea, o buscando qué:

-Podrías haberme respondido la nota con otro sitio, en vez de venir.

-Sirius –pronuncia su nombre un poco demasiado alto, con esa irritación de Lily siempre a flor de piel, con las íes, y la u y la ese marcadas, claras-. Acabemos con esto rápido¿vale¿Lo has traído?

Lo ha traído. No es nada, en realidad. Es una tontería. Es un gramófono mágico porque Remus siempre ha querido uno y él no se había dado cuenta (no se suele dar cuenta de nada), pero Lily ha removido cielo y tierra buscando uno y cuando no lo ha encontrado, le ha pedido (ordenado) que busque él, rey del contrabando colegial, y Sirius es demasiado vago para remover cielo y tierra así que compra uno muggle (bastante caro) a un chico Hufflepuff y ahora lo saca de la bolsa mágica que lleva en el bolsillo. El gramófono es enorme y dorado y brilla de nuevo, y Lily se acerca a él y se imagina a Remus colocando con cuidado un disco sobre él y a James berreando cualquier canción a su lado.

-¡Genial! –resplandece de satisfacción- Es perfecto, le encantará. ¿Cómo responde a la magia¿Dónde está el manual?

-No hay manual. Responde con palmadas. Una palmada, se enciende. Dos palmadas, se apaga. También funcionan los movimientos de varita pero no queda tan guay¿no? –sonríe-. Marca automáticamente los espacios entre canciones pero para ir de una a otra sólo se puede con la varita. Lo he intentado con las palmas pero...

-¿Lo has encantado tú?

Se encoge de hombros. Le miran así a menudo pero no tiene mérito, no le cuesta mucho. Le daría vergüenza si la tuviera ese pudor repentino que no le permite vanagloriarse y pavonearse con más encanto que derecho delante del resto de la gente.

-No es nada. ¿Quieres otro para ti? –pregunta en cambio. Están a tres pasos de distancia, con el gramófono delante.

-No, Sirius –lo dice como si fuera evidente que no debe ofrecerle esa clase de cosas, como si estuviera mal.

Vuelve a encogerse de hombros, un movimiento casi imperceptible. Una ceja que dice "tú misma" se alza y Sirius mira a su alrededor y vuelve a mirarla a ella.

-Bueno –no le apetece irse aún. Le molesta que le trate como si estuviera traicionando su confianza cada vez que es amable con ella.

Que sólo es eso, joder. Amabilidad.

-¿Cuánto te debo? –pregunta Lily.

Hace una mueca de indiferencia.

-Lo robé –miente.

Lily chasquea la lengua y lo deja pasar. Da una palmada frente al gramófono.

No pasa nada.

Le mira interrogante.

Sirius hace una mueca de disculpa.

-De momento sólo responde a mí. Tengo que prepararlo con él para que también le haga caso –la ve alzar las cejas-. Es una sorpresa secundaria, para cuando nos aturda con Beethoven durante horas y, de repente, suenen los Rolling –espera una reprimenda de pega y recibe una sonrisa llena de humor.

-Lo desencantará en cuanto lo manipules delante de él. Remus es aún mejor que tú en encantamientos.

Aún mejor. Siente un cosquilleo agradable en el estómago. Aún mejor.

Aún mejor cuenta como un cumplido¿no? Se acerca un paso. Se saca la bolsa mágica del bolsillo. Le extiende la mano.

-Guárdalo en tu habitación hasta el sábado –Lily alarga el brazo y coge la bolsa y le roza la mano sin querer (sin querer), y Sirius la agarra de la muñeca, como siempre, sin pensar.

-¿Sirius?

Le mira buscando un motivo, con un poco de alarma en los ojos. Como Sirius no tiene ningún motivo que darla, dice lo primero que se le ocurre.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

-No. Qué estupidez. ¿Por qué? –retuerce la mano intentando zafarse sin que lo parezca. Sirius aprieta un poco más.

-No, por nada –Lily sigue intentando liberar su mano y Sirius la acerca sin pensar, tirando de la muñeca-. Me refiero a siempre –ve sus pestañas enormes desde tan cerca –. Sin razones –un bucle de pelo anaranjado descansa junto a una de las orejas de Lily, pequeña y muy blanca -. Pareces molesta conmigo siempre desde hace semanas.

La respuesta llega un poco demasiado rápida.

-Yo contigo no estoy nada.

Sirius amaga una sonrisa sin humor.

-¿Ves? –utiliza la mano libre para remeterle el bucle tras la oreja. Lily coge aire con fuerza y da un paso atrás. Están a dos pasos, las manos unidas entre ellos.

-Quiero a James, Sirius.

-Y yo, Lily.

Qué tontería.

-No, Sirius, le quiero. Le quiero. Le QUIERO¿entiendes? No sé de dónde ha salido... por qué... no puedo ni estar aquí, esto es horrible.

-Lily... –No le importa que diga que es horrible porque no le importa cómo lo vea (no sabe si lo es pero no lo ve importante; i es /i y ya está), pero sí le importa que se retraiga sin motivo –James y yo siempre lo compartimos todo.

No ve venir la bofetada. Tampoco habría hecho nada por evitarla; le gustan las manos de Lily.

-¿Crees que lo que estás haciendo no le iba a molestar?

-¿Lo que _yo_ estoy haciendo?

-¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada!

-Nunca haría daño a James –nunca, jamás, ni en un millón de años-. Es mi hermano.

-Pues no le conoces tan bien como crees si piensas que esto –deja la frase a medias cuando Sirius da dos pasos y le tiene a dos centímetros, más cerca que antes.

-¡Basta! –termina la palabra contra los labios de Sirius, el cuello arqueado hacia atrás, manos sujetando sus antebrazos atrapándola. La besa con más precipitación de la que ha sentido desde la primera vez, sabiendo que no es bienvenido. La besa sólo con los labios, la mente centrada en la reacción de ella más que en el beso y cuando la nota inmóvil contra él, saca la lengua y le lame los labios con lentitud, intentando calmar la respiración acelerada. Le lame la comisura izquierda, el labio superior, la comisura derecha. Gira la cabeza para mover los labios mejor y acerca a ella las caderas, sin llegar a tocarse del todo, sólo una presencia fantasmal. La nota relajarse porque Sirius está teniendo mucho, mucho cuidado en hacerlo bien (mucho más del que suele tener) y entonces insiste con la lengua para que abra los labios y los dientes y le deje pasar, pero Lily se tensa al sentir la presión y se desenreda de él, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Da dos pasos atrás, respirando agitadamente. Le mira con fijeza y los ojos enormes, demasiado sorprendida (y tocada) para reaccionar. El pecho le sube y le baja rápido, al ritmo de los latidos de Sirius. Tiene los labios algo hinchados, no mucho, y entreabiertos y húmedos, y la camisa arrugada en los brazos dónde han estado sus manos.

La ve como sólo los caídos ven el paraíso, y recuerda esa leyenda o mito o lo que sea, eso de los muggles, y piensa que así, así como está Lily con la respiración acelerada, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ruborizadas, así debió verse Eva después de probar la manzana, toda sensualidad y pureza.

Lily se lleva una mano temblorosa a los bolsillos, palpa y no encuentra nada. Mira al suelo y señala la bolsa mágica que le ha caído de la mano y descansa a los pies de Sirius.

-Guárdala tú. Dudo que Remus revise tus cajones.

Pasa a su lado como una exhalación, traspasa la puerta y oye sus pasos correr por el pasillo y bajar las escaleras, y luego sólo oye la presencia de la Casa de los Gritos, cansada y desvencijada, el hogar secreto de los merodeadores.

Mira sin ver con el corazón latiendo aún con rapidez y piensa sin pensar, con esa parte de su cabeza en la que siempre piensa incluso cuando folla o habla de cualquier cosa o en las pocas ocasiones que estudia, que es curioso que Lily le esperara (a él) sobre ese viejo mueble, su favorito, de líneas fuertes y sencillas y olor a tinta derramada y papel guardado en cajones ocultos. Inteligente y con recovecos.

* * *

Están los seis habituales. Peter, Remus, Liam (el amigo de Remus), James, Lily y él. El sol se está poniendo en el sábado más organizado de los últimos meses, el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Remus. Hay gorros estúpidos y una tarta desproporcionada y Peter le ha regalado unos libros de poesía muggle (Peter siempre sabe lo que quieren los demás). James y Lily le han dado una cámara de fotos mágica, y Liam le ha regalado un par de discos de jazz y algo que sobre lo que bromean sin explicarse y que todos insisten en saber qué es (aunque suponen qué es) pero no se lo sonsacan. El último regalo viene de Lily y Sirius, los implicados en la búsqueda, y Remus desenvuelve el gramófono y se lo queda mirando embobado, aunque debería haberlo supuesto porque ¿dónde iba a escuchar los discos, sino? 

-Merlín. Es precioso. Es magnífico. Es mágico. Y no deberíais haberos molestado.

Lo mira de arriba abajo (todos lo miran porque es realmente precioso y Peter ni siquiera había visto uno), y Sirius le explica cómo funciona y Lily añade, sin aparente motivo, "lo ha encantado Sirius." Remus abandona el estudio del aparato para mirarle a él.

-Ilegal, Sirius. ¿Esa palabra significa algo para ti?

-No intentes hacer como que no te gusta que sea personalizado porque no te creeré, Lunático.

-No tendrías que haberte molestado –repite.

-No es nada –repite Sirius, como antes. Le vienen a la cabeza la Casa de los Gritos y Lily por millonésima vez, una escena irreal en su memoria que se desvanece y pierde coherencia cada día que pasa.

No es nada, realmente. Aunque Remus le mire con esa calidez rara en los ojos con la que le mira a veces y James le mire aprobador y Lily no le mire, no le mire ya nunca.


End file.
